Fit the Twenty-Sixth
Fit the Twenty-Sixth is the twenty-sixth episode or 'fit' of the radio series and the fourth and last episode of the ''Quintessential Phase''. It is the last episode based on a novel by Douglas Adams as the ''Hexagonal Phase'' was based on ''And Another Thing...'' by Eoin Colfer. Story summary Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect are stuck on the planet Lamuella after Random Dent stole Ford's RW6. Ford explains about the Guide Mark II and its ability to use Reverse Temporal Engineering to arrange circumstances for its user. Ford gained a spaceship by jumping out of a 13th floor window and the Guide engineered a spaceship to catch him, its previous occupant having pressed the eject button by mistake. They are now stranded on Lamuella with no way to leave and stop the Vogons from doing whatever they are trying to do. Arthur hears the start of the Perfectly Normal Beast migration, and realises that they can ride them off the planet. At first Arthur and Ford struggle to slow a Beast enough to get on it, until Old Thrashbarg helps them by showing the Beasts a pikka bird, and tells them that the Beasts are heading to The Domain of The King. They ride the Beasts towards the dimension shift. Tricia McMillan has returned from Rupert, but realises that none of the video footage she took there is usable, because it looks like it could come from any low-budget science fiction set. A member of the hotel staff tells her that a spaceship has landed in Regent's Park, and a girl on it is demanding to see her. The Grebulon leader is still unhappy. His horoscope is telling him that he must take positive action, otherwise he will have a very bad month, due to Earth rising. He wants to investigate the astrological use of their gun turrets. Arthur and Ford arrive at the Domain of the King Bar and Grill, which has several spaceships parked outside, including a bright pink one. Inside, they buy some bacon rolls and beer, and the pink spaceship, which Ford is given by the bar singer, Elvis Presley. Ford charges the bill, including a tip to the singer which is big enough to buy Switzerland, to his Dine-O-Charge Credit Card, trying to bankrupt the Guide. They then leave for the Earth. They find that Random has been taken to a club. A stranger confronts Arthur, but then decides he must have got the wrong person when Arthur doesn't recognise him. They find Random yelling at both Tricia and Trillian. She has a gun and is threatening to shoot. Trillian explains that they must all leave immediately, as the Grebulons are about to destroy the planet, but Random protests, on the grounds that they always have to leave. Arthur explains that he can't die yet, so they're safe, but the stranger goes for Random's gun, and she shoots him, forcing Arthur to duck. Trillian shows Arthur the menu, with the name "Stavro Mueller Beta". Arthur realises that the strange man was Agrajag, so he can now die. The Grebulons destroy the Earth. An updated version of the Guide notes that the Babel Fish have the ability to shift sideways in probability, taking their host with them, when they are about to die. It shows three alternative fates for Arthur - one on the Heart of Gold with the Lintillas, one back on Earth with his cottage being threatened by Mr Prosser, but this time with Fenchurch by his side, and a third in Milliways, with the five of them (Tricia and Trillian having merged and Zaphod having been brought there too). Marvin is still working in the car park, as he was still under warranty. Fenchurch is also there - she has been working as a waitress to wait for Arthur to turn up. Bowerick Wowbagger turns up to insult Zarquon, who takes away Wowbagger's immortality. Reunited, Arthur promises to take Fenchurch flying. Cast and characters *The Book and narrator - William Franklyn *Arthur Dent - Simon Jones *Ford Prefect - Geoffrey McGivern *Trillian - Susan Sheridan *Tricia McMillan - Sandra Dickinson *Random Dent - Sam Béart *Zaphod Beeblebrox - Mark Wing-Davey *Marvin - Stephen Moore *Guide Mk. II Construct - Rula Lenska *Bowerick Wowbagger and Prostetnic Vogon Jeltz - Toby Longworth *Old Thrashbarg - Griff Rhys Jones *Bartender - Roger Gregg *Thor - Dominic Hawksley *Grebulon leader - Andy Taylor *Grebulon lieutenant - Michael Fenton Stevens *Vogon helmsman - Michael Cule *Elvis - Philip Pope *Newsreader - Neil Sleat *Max Quordlepleen - Roy Hudd *Runner - Tom Maggs *Agrajag - Douglas Adams *Announcer - John Marsh Fit 32 Fit 4